memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Relics
| date = 2369, 2294 prologue | stardate = 46125.3 | author = Michael Jan Friedman | narrator = James Doohan | format = paperback | published = | pages = 256 | ISBN = ISBN 0671864769 | image = dyson sphere.jpg | episode = 6x04 | air date = | production number = 230 | written = | director = }} Description :In the tradition of "Unification", here is the story that fans of [[tOS|the original ''Star Trek series]] and Star Trek: The Next Generation have been clamoring for—Montgomery Scott's return to the Star Trek universe and his encounter with the crew of the .'' :Missing in space for seventy-five years, Scotty manages to survive against incredible odds, only to be found by the crew of the starship ''Enterprise. Though rescued, Scotty soon finds himself lost in a world that he barely recognizes, a world that has passed him by…'' :But the adventure is not over for Captain Scott who must do the impossible when the new USS ''Enterprise faces a very old danger in a remote sector of space. This time, Captain Picard and his crew will need more than all of their courage and all of their skills to save the great starship from destruction. This time, they will need a miracle worker.'' References Characters Episode characters :Kerry Bartel • Eric Burton's mother • Beverly Crusher • Data • • Jae • Darrin Kane • Geordi La Forge • • Martinez • Jean-Luc Picard • Sariel Rager • William T. Riker • Dennis Russell • Montgomery Scott • Deanna Troi • Darien Wallace • Worf • USS Enterprise-D computer Freeman Dyson • Elaan • Matt Franklin • Guinan • James T. Kirk Novelization characters :James Armstrong • Kerry Bartel • Pavel Chekov (hologram) • Beverly Crusher • Data • Matt Franklin • Guinan • Darrin Kane • James T. Kirk (hologram) • Kiski • Krause • Geordi La Forge • Leonard McCoy (hologram) • Moreno • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • Sariel Rager • William T. Riker • Ben Sachs • Montgomery Scott • Spock (hologram) • Andy Sousa • Hikaru Sulu (hologram) • Tranh • Deanna Troi • Nyota Uhura (hologram) • Worf David Bailey • Barrymore • John Christopher • Sean Jeffrey Christopher • • DeCampo • Vincent DeSalle • Freeman Dyson • Albert Einstein • Elaan • Ferris Kane • Rayna Kapec • James T. Kirk • James T. Kirk (android) • Lustig • Leonard McCoy • Harry Mudd • • Sarek • Clifford Scott • William Shakespeare • Noonien Soong • Spock • Andrew Stiles • Tattinger Starships and vehicles : ( ) • (type-6 shuttlecraft) • (type-6 shuttlecraft) • ( ) • LaSalle ( ) • Locations :Dyson Sphere • Ten-Forward Argelius • Earth • Elas • Norpin V • Norpin colony • Scottish Highlands • Scotland • Starbase 9 • Starbase 55 • Triskelion • Troyius Races and cultures :android • Betazoid • El-Aurian • Human • Klingon Borg • Ferengi • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Ferengi Alliance • Starfleet Academy Science and technology :annular confinement beam • antimatter • deuterium • dilithium • duotronic • Dyson sphere • graviton • holodeck • hologram • isolinear circuitry • neutronium • photon torpedo • shields • subspace • Titan probe • tractor beam • transporter • transporter bubble • VISOR • warp engine • warp field Ranks and titles :captain • crewman • dohlman • ensign Other references :Aldebaran whiskey • bagpipes • golf • Kobayashi Maru scenario • The Laws of Physics • Macbeth • paprika • Saurian brandy • Scotch whisky • shuttlebay • stardate • steak au poivre • synthehol • Theory of Relativity • tribble Appendices Background * A scene between Scotty and Troi in Scotty's quarters was filmed for the television version, but deleted due to time constraints. It features in the novelization. * The novelization later became an audiobook adapted by the author (although credited as Jan Michael Friedman) and narrated by James Doohan with an introduction and conclusion by LeVar Burton. The U. K. audiobook edition is ISBN 067185612X. Images Novelization images relics cover.jpg|Cover image. relics cover art.jpg|Novelization cover art by Keith Birdsong. scottyRelics.jpg|Scotty. geordiRelics.jpg|Geordi La Forge. ent1701relics.jpg| . Episode images scotty.jpg|Scotty. scotty147.jpg|Scotty. relics Ten Forward.jpg|Data and Scotty in Ten Forward. scotty Goddard.jpg|Scotty boarding the . uSS Jenolen.jpg|The . jenolen interior.jpg|The interior of the Jenolen. Connections | voyages1 = Entd | adbefore1 = Man of the People | adafter1 = Schisms | timeframe = Timeframe1 | primary = 2369 | date1 = 2294 | prevdate1 = Transformations (backstory) | nextdate1 = The Sundered (Chapter 26) }} External link * * Relics at Star Trek, official publisher's site category:tNG episodes category:books category:tNG novelizations category:tNG season 6